Untukku, Kau Abadi
by konohafled
Summary: Apa kata hati Sasori ketika melawan orang yang sangat diinginkannya? Ditujukan sebagai fic kedua untuk seri Para Pembunuh Kage. Sasori vs Sandaime Kazekage.


Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Sasori & Sandaime Kazekage

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Summary: Apa kata hati Sasori ketika melawan orang yang sangat diinginkannya? Ditujukan sebagai fic kedua untuk seri Para Pembunuh Kage. Sasori vs Sandaime Kazekage.

Warning: (action yang) gaje, OOC, dan… yah, yang dua itu aja udah cukup mengerikan, bukan? o.O

.

Oh ya, ini penting:

Saya mengasumsikan Sasori belum memakai Hiruko waktu melawan Sandaime Kazekage. Dia juga belum masuk Akatsuki.

Ganteng sih udah :P

* * *

**UNTUKKU, KAU ABADI**

**.**

**Author: Konohafled**

.

.

Senja memerah darah. Matamu pedang menyambar marah. Membelah tanah. Menyayat kulit kayuku. Memutus nadi chakraku.

Liar. Kau memang seliar yang kuinginkan.

Matahari pun lelah melihat kita bertarung. Usai membunuh racun biusku yang terkurung, tubuhmu bangkit membalas. Padahal aku sempat was-was. Jangan-jangan semua ototmu bakal selamanya lemas. Tapi tidak. Kau ganas menerjang, tak henti meski senja telah datang.

Seribu jarummu lari menyerbu. Cepat, terlalu cepat. Mundur pasti bakal terlambat. Baiklah. Ini saatnya membuka yang terlipat.

KLAANG!

Lihatlah cakar-cakar raksasa menganga. Lima di kanan, lima di kiri. Semua siap menyambutmu. Tumpahkan semua jarum pembunuhmu, cakar-cakar besiku akan menangkis penuh nafsu.

.

Merah senja semakin pudar, semakin kalah oleh kelam. Tapi tidak dengan amarahmu. Ia takkan kalah oleh kelam malam. Tidak, selama bocah ingusan ini ada di hadapanmu. Katakan, atas nama siapa amarahmu itu? Atas nama kedigdayaanmu yang takluk pada racun bius bocah ingusan ini? Atau atas nama Sunagakure?

Puluhan ribu jarum pembunuhmu sudah kau obral. Tak semuanya mental. Banyak yang menembus kulit kayuku. Merobek nadi chakra. Menghisap tenaga yang tersisa. Tapi kau tetap perkasa. Ribuan jarummu masih berkejaran menyerbu dan kau sudah bersiap dengan jurus baru. Tak salah Sunagakure memilihmu. Kaulah yang paling kuat dan paling memikat.

.

Hah? Apa ini? Cakar-cakar besiku berkhianat. Mereka menghunus jari-jari maut padaku, siap melaknat. Harus kuakui, kau sungguh hebat. Kau kepung aku dengan senjatamu dan senjataku sendiri.

.

Terpaksa kulepas. Cakar-cakar besi itu tak sebanding dengan kau. Dan apalah artimu jika aku tak ada lagi? Kau hanya akan menjadi harta tak ternilai Sunagakure. Dipatuhi dan ditakuti, tapi kelak akan tua dan mati. Harta setinggi kau seharusnya tak mati. Keindahan sejati seperti kau semestinya abadi.

.

Ah, nyaris saja. Nyaris jantungku kau sentuh. Bukan begitu caranya. Bisa-bisa aku kau bunuh, dan kau tak akan abadi. Untung tanganku cepat menutupi. Tanganku dari kayu, bukan besi. Hm, aku kini tahu apa yang bisa kau manipulasi.

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhku akan menjadi serpihan kayu. Kau akan tertawa di atas mayatku tanpa tahu artinya. Keindahanmu akan habis digerus waktu. Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Lagipula, malam mulai dingin.

.

Biarkan panasku menghangatkan kita. Melumerkan besi-besi yang telah kau buat memiliki mata.

.

Kau mengerang marah. Kenapa? Kau kira aku datang tanpa apa-apa? Tak mungkin. Aku serius dengan niatku padamu. Kubawa semua yang aku punya. Cakar besi, kabel gas racun dan pipa penyembur api, semua tak ada yang aku lupa. Kau lihat betapa gigihnya aku memperjuangkan kita?

Kau mengerang lagi. Kenapa? Buat apa kau sesali jurus Pasir Besimu yang kini tak berfungsi? Biarkan saja besi dan jurus magnetmu tunduk pada hukum alam. Mereka memang tak selalu setia. Pada panas apiku saja mereka bungkam.

Ya, api juga akan membungkam kayu. Meremukkannya menjadi abu. Terima kasih buat seringaimu yang mengingatkan aku tentang itu. Kau pasti ingin memakai senjataku sendiri untuk membunuhku. Aneh, bukan? Kita baru sekali bertemu tapi aku merasa telah banyak mengenalmu.

.

Api kupadamkan, tapi panasnya masih menggenggam gua ini. Besimu dan besiku terhempas ke tanah, menyisakan bara merah merekah. Kau dan aku tak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi. Kau tak bisa lagi membujuk daya magnet di dalamnya. Tidak dalam gua sepanas ini. Magnet menyerah pada panas, sama seperti tubuh kayuku ngeri pada bara api. Kita sama-sama ketakutan, sama-sama kehilangan.

Tidak. Aku kehilangan lebih banyak. Hampir setengah nadi chakra di tanganku putus. Aku lemah, tapi kau masih gagah. Aku hampir kehabisan semua senjataku, bahkan tubuhku robek-robek. Sedang kau? Kau masih bisa berjalan dan tersenyum mengejek. Kau tahu aku mulai lemah. Senyummu bilang, kau sudah siap menjajah.

.

Rahangku kau tendang. Tubuhku terjengkang. Bukan. Tubuhku terlempar melewati bara besi sisa cakar raksasaku, jatuh hampir membentur dinding gua.

Tidak! Bukan begini seharusnya hubungan kita.

.

Tubuh baru. Aku butuh tubuh baru. Tak perlu sempurna. Cukup sepotong tangan, kaki atau ekor saja. Cukup untuk memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara.

.

Tapi kini yang kudengar justru suaramu. Berat dan dalam, menghembus di permukaan tengkuk kayuku.

"Apa permintaan terakhirmu, bajingan?"

.

Kuputar kepalaku. Tak pernah kusangka kita bakal sedekat ini, dalam posisi ini. Wajahmu hanya beberapa senti di atasku. Tanganmu seperti meraih sesuatu dari kantong. Apa itu? Kunai? Oh, tolong jangan rendahkan aku seperti itu. Tak adakah sedikitpun rasa hormat pada bocah yang sangat menginginkanmu? Setidaknya bunuh aku dengan senjata lain yang tak serendah itu.

Tangan yang kehilangan separuh nadi chakra menekan erat jantungku. Tangan yang satu lagi bergerak lemah. Tinggal tiga jarinya yang masih bisa mengendalikan tali chakra.

"Tidak ada permintaan terakhir?" Suara beratmu kembali terdengar.

.

Jari tengah kutarik ke dalam, rentengan kayu serupa ekor kalajengking seketika menghunjam. Matamu terbelalak. Tanganmu meraba punggung. Tanganku masih erat menutup jantung. Jantungku masih akan berdetak esok, tapi jantungmu tidak.

Kepalamu menoleh ke belakang, mencari benda apa yang telah menerjang punggungmu. Aku tidak main-main dengan niatku padamu. Bahkan boneka yang belum jadi pun kubawa juga. Kau percaya padaku sekarang?

Kau merintih tertahan. Wajahmu sangat pucat, tenggorokanmu pasti tercekat. Tebakanmu benar. Ini memang racun tercepat. Kau tak perlu lama-lama sekarat. Kau sekarang tahu kan, aku membawakan yang terbaik untukmu. Hanya yang terbaik.

Matamu menatap liar. Kau memang selalu seliar yang kuharapkan, bahkan di saat nyawamu sudah berniat ingkar. Tidak. Aku tak akan menutup matamu. Biarlah mulut dan hidungmu saja yang kupeluk. Toh tanganku ini sudah menganggur, tak perlu menutup jantungku lagi.

.

Oh ya. Kau tanya apa tadi? Apa permintaan terakhirku?

"Kau."

Kau dengar jawabanku? Tanganku masih erat mendekap mulut dan hidungmu. Tapi tubuhmu tak lagi bergerak naik turun, pertanda nafas sudah benar-benar meninggalkanmu.

Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu.

.

Tinggal kita berdua di sini. Kau dan aku.

.

Kubelai rahangmu. Suaramu yang berat dan dalam akan kuganti dengan semburan Pasir Besi. Itu akan jauh lebih berwibawa dan kuat daripada suaramu. Tanganmu tidak akan memegang senjata murahan seperti kunai. Lenganmu akan berisi puluhan, tidak, ribuan tangan dan cakar yang lebih hebat daripada milikku. Lengan satunya akan kuisi sabit beracun yang bisa berputar. Telah kubuat banyak senjata untukmu. Mereka semua tak sabar menunggumu. Menyambut tubuhmu.

"Selamat datang," bisikku syahdu.

Pisau bedah kusentuhkan ke pelipisnya. Tidak. Jangan bedah dia di sini. Dia harus berada di tempat yang lebih pribadi. Dan tubuhku sudah perlu diganti boneka baru.

Tak perlu terburu-buru. Sunagakure tak akan lagi mengganggu. Kau sudah di tanganku sekarang, Yang Mulia Sandaime Kazekage. Kau sudah menjadi milikku selamanya.

.

Kita akan abadi.

.

.

~ s e l e s a i ~

.

* * *

a/n

aaaa… kenapa tulisannya jadi begini? Ini bukan gaya ngomongnya Sasori. Ini lebih mirip… Killer Bee? Lol

Sekali lagi saya coba pake gaya sok liris, sok berima, meskipun ketahuan juga kalo jadinya asal tabrak XD Masih mending percobaan pertama sih :P -gakadayangnanya-

dan kenapa pula isi hati sasori jadi sok nggombal amoh gini? o_O

padahal tadinya saya mau bikin ada hubungan ama Pledoi Sasori. T_T. oh well, kegajean saya tak mengenal batas rupanya. T_T.

.

Kalo nggak keberatan, silakan meninggalkan review… di sini, di infantrum, di lj, facebook, sms atau langsung ke rumah saya, semua saya terima. Buat yang males login, silakan mencantumkan pen name atau email supaya saya bisa membalas review Anda (entah kapan :P tapi biasanya saya bales kok).

Makasih udah sudi membaca karya saya, semoga Anda nggak kapok ;)

.


End file.
